Smorg
|location = Riverside Station/Excess Express |species = Smorgs (possibly an alien) |hp = 50 |ap = 5, 10 |df = 1 |wn = N/A |wp = Smorg miasmas |moves = Tentacle Slap (5), Pinch (10) |tattle = That's a Smorg. Lots of Smorgs gathered to create this huge monster. It attacks with weird tentacles. Defeating the tentacles will drop the body's defense to 0, making it easier to attack. The tentacles will regenerate, but use that time to deal a ton of damage, OK? It may also take other forms with higher Attack powers, I don't really know. Let's just hurry and beat this thing so we can save those trapped passengers! }}The '''Smorg '''is a massive combination of smaller organisms also called Smorgs. History Not much is known about their species or what their agenda is, but they're first spotted in Riverside Station, blocking the lever which lowers the bridge. After that, they're seen again on top of the Excess Express train holding all the passengers captive. When Mario beats it, the mass of Smorgs dissolves and all the tiny Smorgs fly off the train and all the passengers are released. Name Origin Theories *The name "Smorg" is possibly derived from "smörgåsbord," a very large Swedish buffet sometimes called in English as "Smorgosboard", due to "ö" and "å" not being in the English alphabet. (compare to the immense amount of Smorgs). *Also, rearranging two letters in "smorgasbord" can create a new phrase, "Smorgs aboard," possibly referring to their presence on the train. *It may also come from the term "Smog", based on their dark, cloudy appearance. *The term "Miasma" refers to a poisonous cloud and/or dangerous atmosphere, likely referencing the appearance and hostile nature of the Smorgs. Battle Tactics In battle, the creature called "Smorg" cannot attack, instead is summons its tentacles, the Smorg Miasmas. These Miasmas can slap Mario or his partner. There is also a claw-shaped Miasma. It grabs Mario and his partner at the same time for double attack power. It is best to use Vivian's Fiery Jynx or a Lightning Rage to knock out the Miasmas and then proceed to attack the Smorg. It also must be noted Yoshi's Stampede is another useful way to attack the Miasmas under the influence of Power Lift or any attack buffs of any sorts. However once the Miasma tentacles are gone any other party member can also be used. Trivia *Smorg might be a spawn created by Beldam, since she raised the bridge in the first place, and there was said to be originally an additional part to the chapter that involved the Shadow Sirens confronting Mario & Co. on the train and then summoning the Smorg.(Why they took it out for the final version of the game is unknown.) *Smorgs don't speak any language; they only blurt out the word SMORG!, just like Fuzzies tend to blurt out MEORK! Category:Bosses Category:Excess Express and Poshley Heights Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:One time enemy Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies